In industrial manufacturing, precision of machining equipment is critical to the quality of products. Hence, measurements, particularly real-time measurements, upon the machining equipment are especially crucial.
Currently, a typical tool for precisely measuring a rotational shaft of a machine, such as a lathe, includes a laser device, an angular splitter, an indexer, a controller and a computer. Generally, the indexer is mounted to the rotational shaft to be tested, the laser device is to emit a laser beam, and the laser beam is then led to penetrate the angular splitter so as to be received by the indexer rotated with the rotational shaft.
Then, the indexer transfers signals of the received laser beam to the computer via the controller. The emitted laser beam going through the indexer and the angular splitter finally backs to the laser device. After the laser device receives the coming-back laser beam, a signal is generated at the laser device and is further forwarded to the computer. The computer bases on these two signals to determine the location and readings of the indexer and further to realize the instant state of the rotational shaft, and also thereby relevant compensation or correction for the machine can be made.
Nevertheless, while in testing, adverse factors related to the surrounding, mounting, software, rotation speeds and/or timing usually affect the testing and may even terribly lead to a test fail or an unexpected delay.
Therefore, topics in improving the testing success and in increasing the testing efficiency are definitely welcome and worthy to the art.